


We're Going to Heaven, Clarence.

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow oh wow this is short. Sorry?</p>
    </blockquote>





	We're Going to Heaven, Clarence.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow oh wow this is short. Sorry?

The battle was over, knives done stabbing, guns done shooting. That didn’t heal the wounds on one angel, and one demon.

Meg was a goner, for sure, an angel blade sliced through her abdomen, leaving her to die slowly. Cas, he might have been able to live, if there was someone else around with the ability to help him. His old friend, Arcan, stabbed him, mistaking him for someone else before it was too late and someone slit her neck.

Meg had crawled over to Castiel when he’d fallen, determined to stay with him until the very end. They’d gone out fighting, that’s for sure. But when Meg placed her hand on Cas’s cheek and stared into his eyes saying, “We’re going to Heaven, Clarence.” With a smile on her lips as her last words came out, nothing else mattered to the angel, as he watched her go to Heaven, and as he felt himself do the same.


End file.
